Fairy Tales, Electric Company style
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: Fairy Tales with the Electric Company cast? strange....
1. Chapter 1

One rainy day, Lisa sat looking through her old book of fairy tales.

"I wonder what life would be like in a fairy tale," she said to herself….

Francine: Why am _I_ not in this chapter?!

JAS: You're in the next one.

Francine: But I should be in this chapter!!!

Lisa: Leave her alone Francine.

JAS: Thank you Lisa.

Francine (under breath): Teacher's pet.

JAS: I heard that. So, shortie, I know. Do you like the commentary? Hate it? REVIEW!

Jessica: Who are you talking to?


	2. Frog Prince

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a Princess named Lisa. One day she was playing with her golden ball by the pond. Suddenly, with a splash, her ball rolled into the pond. Princes Lisa sat down amidst her green skirts and started to cry.

"Why are you crying pretty lady?" crocked a small voice.

Lisa looked around frantically, "what? Who said that?"

"Down here," the small voice said.

Lisa looked down and gasped, but not in a unpleasant way, she loved animals.

"Why are you crying?" the voice, a frog, asked again.

"I'm- sniff- crying because my favorite- sniff sniff- ball rolled into the- sniff- pond, and I can't get it- sniff- out," the girl sniffed.

"I'll get your ball if you promise to kiss me afterwords," the frog blinked up at her.

Princess Lisa was slightly taken aback. Then she thought about it, she liked frogs and they weren't _that_ slimy.

"Okay," she said smiling.

The frog plunged into the water and came up holding the ball. But as Lis a picked the frog and the ball up, her younger sister, Princess Annie, ran over to her.

"Lisa!" Annie called, "mother wants to see you!"

Lisa slipped the frog into her pocket and hurried to the castle. Princess Lisa, with Princess Annie following, ran into the throne room. In the throne her father, King Manny, and her mother, Queen Francine, who were watching court jester Shock perform.

"Girls," Queen Francine snapped, "there is a Princess visiting form another kingdom. Princess Jessica I believe her name is. She is looking for her missing brother, Prince Lector or something like that. I want both of you to go change for the dinner that we are having with her. GO!"

"What are you hiding?" Annie whispered as they left the throne room.

"I'm not hiding anything," Lisa breathed.

As they pasted the kitchen they could hear Chef Danny talking to his assistant Keith.

"Oh, Keith I need you to patch my apron. You can do that can you?" Chef Danny said dubiously.

"I sew, so so," Keith admitted.

Both Princess smiled, but Lisa paled at what Chef Danny said next, "After that I need you to go catch some frogs for the Queen's dinner. She wants frog legs tonight."

"what's wrong Lisa?" sneered Annie as they climbed the tower stairs, "afraid that Chef Danny will cook your only friends?"

Lisa said nothing, she just hurried to her room and closed the door.

"I'm sorry that took so long, froggy," the Princess said setting the frog down on her vanity.

"Could we just, you know, get on with it?" the frog croaked.

"Oh yeah sorry," she giggled.

Then Lisa lifted the frog from the vanity and gently kissed the top of his head. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Lisa fell to the ground. Befor her stood a tall, young man with dark hair.

"Thank you for saving me," he said, "My name is Prince Hector."

Princess Lisa climbed to her feet and mad a curtsy.

"Princess Lisa," Hector said, "would you marry me?"

Lisa fell into his arms and they were married the next day.

And they all lived hoppily ever after.

* * *

**JAS: You're in this chapter Francine.**

**Francine: I was marred to MANNY!**

**Manny: at least you had lines!**

**Annie: I think you have something agents Pranksters.**

**JAS: ME?**

**Annie: Yes, you.**

**JAS: Hello, my pen name is Jedi _Annie Scrambler_. You, for one should not be complaining.**

**Hector: I was a frog!**

**Jessica: Lisa? You're very quite, didn't you like the story?**

**Lisa: Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhh……**

**JAS: Please R&R!**

**Danny: who _ARE_ you talking to?**


	3. Little Red Riding Hood

Once upon a time, there was a girl who lived in a big forest. This girl _always_ wore a red cloak, so people called her 'Little Red Riding Hood', but her real name was Annie.

One day Annie was going to visit her Grandma Francine when she happened upon some picnickers, their names were Keith, Jessica, and Lisa. Moreover, they had turned their backs on their picnic basket.

'_Ah ha,'_ thought Annie, _'that picnic basket would be a wonderful gift for my Grandmother.'_

So she took it. Farther down the path, Annie stopped to pick some flowers, also for Granny Francine.

"Those are nice flowers, little girl," said a voice behind her.

Annie jumped. Pocking out from behind a tree was the big bad Hector-wolf.

"They're for my Grandmother," Annie said.

"Where did you get that basket?"

"My mother gave it to me," she lied.

"Really? It looks the basket my friends have."

"Oh," said Annie as she hurried away down the path.

Further into the forest Annie came upon Manny Spamboni, who was selling muffins.

"Hello there, could I interest you in a- oh. It's you," he said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she sneered.

"I thought you were the Electric Company,"

"And what if I was?"

"I was going to sell them one of these _un_believably delicious muffins."

"Can't I have one?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't!"

"But-"

"Actually, we're closed!" he said, and then he slammed the window of his muffin shack.

"I wouldn't want to buy any of your disgusting muffins anyway!" she yelled as she stomped off.

While Annie was arguing with the muffin man, the Big Bad Hector-wolf came to Granny Francine's house.

"Knock Knock," he said.

"Who's there?" Granny Francine called.

"Lemmy," Big Bad Hector-wolf growled.

"Lemmy who?" She yelled back.

"Lemmy in or I'll huff and I'll puff and blow your house down!" he barked.

And with that he burst into the house. Granny Francine screamed and tried to hit Big Bad Hector-wolf with a broom, but he pushed her into a closet and locked the door.

"Hey let me out!" she yelled, but fell quiet when she heard the door swing open.

"Grandma? It's me, Annie," Annie called into the house.

"Oh ho, I'm in here Red," Big Bad Hector-wolf said, trying to sound like Granny Francine.

"Grandma? What big eyes you have,"

"The better to try to see you with, dear, do you ever grow?"

"And what big feet you have! And what big ears you have!"

"All the better to hear you yelling at me!"

"And what big teeth you have!"

"Are we just gonna sit here and talk about how big I'm getting?"

Annie screamed, "YOU'RE THAT WOLF!"

"And you stole that basket!" Yelled the Big Bad Hector-wolf as he leaped out of bed.

Just then, Danny Rebus, woodsman, came running through the door swinging an ax.

"WHAT THE HECK?" cried Annie.

Granny Francine burst out of the closet, "HI-YAAAAA!"

The Big Bad Hector-wolf snatched the basket away from Annie and dashed out the door.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" Annie yelped.

"Why didn't you invite me to this party?" Danny Rebus, woodsman, said angrily.

"Does this look like a party?" Granny Francine snapped.

Danny Rebus, woodsman, stomped off in a huff.

"Ummmmm… do you want a cookie?" Granny Francine said to her granddaughter.

"Okay!" said Annie happily.

And they all lived happily ever after… sort of.

* * *

**Hector: I was an animal! Again!**

**JAS: ummm, yeah.**

**Francine: why am **_**I**_** always related to Annie?**

**Annie: And is there something **_**wrong**_** with being related to **_**me**_**?**

**Danny: why wasn't I invited to this party?**

**Everyone: **_**There is no party!**_

**JAS: *sigh* LaurelCullen, why don't you like Hector and Lisa as a couple?**

**Lisa: what do you mean us as a couple?**

**Jessica: who's LaurelCullen?**

**JAS: *siiiiggghhhh* Thank you DonStella. What fairy tale should I do next?**

**Everyone talking at once: **_**Cinderella**_**! No! **_**Sleeping Beauty**_**! **_**The Children who played butcher with each other**_**! EWWWWW! Manny!**

**JAS: HEY YOU GUUUYYYSSS! Shut up.**


	4. Gildalocks and the Five Bears

Once upon a time in Anotsofaraway land there lived a family of Bears. There was Hector-Bear, Lisa-Bear, Jessica-Bear, Keith-Bear, and Marcus-Bear. One day, because their porridge was too hot, the Bear family decided to take a walk.

That same day a little girl named Gildalocks was wondering through the wood looking for trouble to cause.

"Go stir up trouble," Gildalocks' mother, Francine, had told her.

"Yeah, go chop down a bean stalk," her father Manny instructed.

"Or you could drop spiders on girls eating… uhh… cheese stuff," her uncle Danny had said.

"Or you could steal Little Bo Peep's sheep, I've never liked her!" Gildalocks' Aunt Annie suggested.

So, looking for trouble, Gildalocks entered the Bears house.

"Oooh! No ones home!" Gildalocks exclaimed, "I'll make a list of all the things I can disturb! So, first I'll eat their porridge, then I can break their chairs, next I'll unmake the beds, and last I'll smear shaving cream all over the mirrors! …do bears use shaving cream?"

Gildalocks sat down at the table and tested the Big Bowl Of Porridge.

"Too hot," she said.

Then she tried the Medium Bowl, "EWW! Tastes like turnips!"

Then the Medium-Small Bowl, "too cold!"

"Too lumpy!" she declared the Small Bowl.

But the Minuscule Bowl was "just right!" and she ate it all.

Afterward she sat down on the first chair, "too big!"

The second chair, "too squishy!"

"Eeek!" the third chair broke!

The next one was "too hard!"

Gildalocks sat down in the last chair and made a face, "Eww! It smells like pickles!"

After testing the chairs, Gildalocks went up stairs to the bedroom. Inside there was one big bed and three smaller ones.

She sat down one the big one, "too squishy!"

The second, "too hard!"

"Just right!" she cried, trying the third one. Gildalocks decided not to try the last bed (mostly because she could smell the pickles from where she was), and quickly fell asleep. Then Gildalocks had a scary dream, in it the Bear family had come back!

"who's been eating my porridge?" Hector-Bear asked.

"They hardly touched mine!" Lisa-Bear commented.

"Well, duh, it tastes like turnips," Jessica-Bear said.

"Hey! Someone ate ALL my porridge!" Marcus-Bear complained, "and my pickle-of-the-day!"

"No, you ate your pickle before we left," Keith-Bear pointed out.

"Riiight"

"Hey! Someone's been sitting in my chair!" Hector-Bear said.

"And mine!" This was Lisa-Bear.

"And mine!" Keith-Bear.

"And mine!" Marcus-Bear.

"Ohmigosh! They BROKE mine!" Jessica-Bear cried.

"We'd better go upstairs!" said Hector-bear, "they might of smeared shaving cream on the mirrors!"

"We don't _have_ shaving cream!" Lisa-Bear said.

"But they might of done something to our bedroom!" Keith-Bear added.

The Bears burst into the bedroom and that's when Gildalocks realized that it wasn't a dream!

"Hey!" Keith-Bear cried, "someone's IN my bed!"

Gildalocks screamed, then she jumped out of bed, climbed out the window , down the tree, and ran all the way home.

"Mother! Father! Aunt Annie! Uncle Danny! Guess what I did today!"

* * *

**Francine: Gilda, you will make a great prankster some day.**

**Annie: yeah, great job kid.**

**Gilda: Gee… thanks!**

**Annie: if only we could turn down your perkiness *shutters* I hate perkiness.**

**Hector: I'm an animal, AGAIN!**

**Manny: Is that ALL you can say about anything?**

**JAS: This is the last one like that, 'kay? Calm down. Hey, where's Lisa?**

**Annie: I made her disappear… He he he.**

**JAS: Really? How'd you do that?**

**Annie: my secret.**

**JAS: GAH! Bring her back Scrambler!**

* * *

**_Ohmigosh! I sorry it's taken me soooo long to update! Right now I'm working on the next chapter of this story (Princess and the Pea spoof) and some one shot Music Man ideas. So, yeah. Please review! ~JAS_  
**


End file.
